The Sandman
by Infatuated-Simplicity
Summary: Some might call it stalking, but he just wanted to be close to her. He knew it was wrong but he could not help himself. GaaraXSakura
1. Midnight

Authors note: GaaraXSakura. No bashing, just a straight up cannon what if. It's a story that has been in the back of my mind for ages that suddenly decided to develop itself in my head as they are in the habit of doing. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

* * *

Gaara sat on the rooftop silently scouting. He should not be here. He knew that. It was wrong. He could even hear the shrill exclamation he knew would come if Naruto ever found out about this little habit of his. Thankfully the energetic blond had no idea he was here otherwise the words "That's stalking, you baka!" would have been ringing in his ears while he dodged Rasengan charged fists.

He supposed it was technically stalking... It certainly was voyeuristic to an extent but he preferred to think of it as reconnaissance. That label made him feel better about it. It sounded more like work and less perverse somehow.

Whatever he chose to call it in his mind, it was wrong and he was willing to admit that. She had no idea he was here watching her hotel room from the roof across the street. He was not sure when this habit had formed; certainly after his run in with the Akatsuki but before the end of the war. When ever they were in the same city he found himself inexplicably drawn to her. He could not seem to help it, this need to be near her.

The impulse was severely unhealthy. She had a man and a family on top of that. There was a daughter that looked a great deal like her father and naught at all like her mother, and since the girl was none of his concern he promptly ignored her.

He was not worried about being caught, not even when in Konoha and her family home was lit with activity. The Uchiha was never there and the daughter was often in her own world, oblivious to the outside world as her mother went about caring for her only child. But neither of the dark haired Uchihas were here now.

She was in Suna alone. Pink hair settled on her pillow as emerald eyes fluttered to a close. It was not long before she was deeply asleep and in the throws of what appeared to be a nightmare if her twitching and contorted visage was anything to go by. They all had them. Nightmares came with the territory for shinobi. It was the curse of those who and seen too much and yet were not allowed to discuss any of it freely.

Silently he launched off the rooftop and carefully landed on the sill of her open window, which had been left slightly ajar to let the chill of the night air waft through. He let himself in, careful not to make any sounds or to alarm her in any way. With the grace his profession had afforded him he settled next to her, another habit he had taken to when he was sure she was alone and would not be intruded upon. He never laid down because for some reason he felt like that might be too much, as if he had not already crossed the line between appropriate and inappropriate behaviour long ago.

He sat there caressing her soft pink tresses in an attempt to soothe her, relishing in her touch when she rolled closer to take comfort in the warmth he exuded. Slowly her features stilled and she began to rest calmly.

He knew he should go. He had a stack of paperwork a mile high that required his attention and now that she was peaceful he was no longer needed.

But he could not leave. Or would not. Whichever it was, the papers could wait until he got called away, she roused, or the dawn creeped up on them. It was not everyday that his love was in Suna unaccompanied. He would make the most of it. He would watch over her for as long as he could, until the sun beckoned him back to real life and their realities, she to her family and he to his work. Jade eyes closed as a small smile crept onto his features. For now he was happy to pretend.

* * *

Sakura woke a little later than she was used to. She always did when she was in Suna. It might have been the crisp desert air invading her senses, but for some reason she had the most peaceful sleeps when she stayed in the desert city. Peaceful nights, nightmare free, were hard to come by these days and she relished in them when she could.

She stretched her hands over her head before bringing them back down to rest on the plush sheets. She leaned her head back against the wall as she ran her hands over the silky satin with a bemused grin.

It had perturbed her at first but she had gotten used to it now. She was not sure if it was in her hair or on her skin when she went to sleep but no matter the measures she took to keep herself free of the granules somehow she always managed to get sand in the bed. She shook her head with her smile still firmly in place. A little sand in her bed was well worth a visit from the Sandman, so long as he drove away her nightmares as he watched over her dreams.

* * *

End note: I enjoyed this a great deal. And yes, I realise that Gaara is being super creepy here but it was stuck in my head and I had to write it down. I hope you enjoyed it. As ever, I have no beta reader so if there are any mistakes please forgive me. Reviews are welcome and appreciated, but no flames please. Until next time!


	2. Dawn

Authors Note: A lovely reviewer asked if I would write another chapter or continuation to this story. Normally I don't because I don't get any ideas but this time proved different. Set some time in the future after the first scene in Boruto, so to cannon as far as we know. So for you al2010, here it goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Gaara stifled a yawn. He was tired, so very tired. Rebuilding a city was exhausting, and something he would rather not have to do again.

How many times had Konoha been decimated since his birth? Too many. Yet somehow the villagers of the strange shinobi village always got back on their feet again. This time had been no different.

Well, perhaps it was different in one way. Luck had finally run out for the worlds luckiest and most talented pair. In the battle for Konoha, so few had survived. He had been there to help of course. He had a knack for showing up when he was most needed but even his presence had not changed the overall outcome. Nor had hers. But in the end the survivors had persevered.

Oh yes, she had survived the onslaught of Konoha, along with her daughter, somehow managing to withstand the attack that had brought the hidden leaf village to its knees. And attack that had found both of it's most powerful defenders buried in the rubble. Her husband and her best friend removed from the world in one fell swoop, while she and those that were left fought to save what was left. And she had fought. She had saved so many, but she had been too late for them.

Gaara pushed the pink strands away from her forehead. That little diamond seal was deceptively cute, just as she was deceptively petite. This was not the first time he had found himself here nor would it be the last. She was quiet in her sleep, beautiful and serene. He could have stared at her all night. In fact on pervious occasions he had, but tonight he was not sure he would be able to stand his usual vigil until dawn.

It had been difficult to sit with her during the rebuilding of Konoha. Her daughter was not as oblivious as she once had been. Loosing someone important to you often caused a person to hold tighter to those that remained. Such had proved to be the case for the Uhicha girl. Sarada had kept a close eye on her mother since her fathers passing and a couple of times he had been close to discovery but he was still a master shinobi. Thankfully who ever had come up with the roster for building schedules had placed him on duty at the same times as Sakura. Sarada had been requisitioned, along with Boruto, for the evening shift.

And Gaara was determined to stay with Sakura as much as he could. She had gone through a hard time and was grief stricken. She put up a brave front but in those first couple of months she had been devastated. She was getting better of course. She had her daughter to live for. Never the less he was not going to leave her alone to struggle. So he had traveled back and forth regularly to oversee things while they sorted out a new leader amongst those who were left, and then assist in any ways he could while Kakashi took up the mantle once more of Hokage. The building that had been going on for almost a year now would soon no longer require his attention and he would be needed back in Suna. She would once again be out of his reach, for a time at least.

Sakura shifted in her sleep rolling back over to face him and he could not help the softening of his features and what he assumed was a smile that pulled at his cheeks. They had gotten to know each other quite well recently. She enjoyed his company it seemed and they worked well together. He had thought he knew her well before but now he could say with certainty that she liked jasmine tea after a hard days work and he could even tell you how she took her coffee in the morning. He knew what the little things were that made her smile and alternatively bothered her.

He felt his eyes blink in protest. He would need to leave very soon. But he did not want to. No, he wanted to stay right here. Here next to her was safe; she was safe from the world outside because he was there to watch over her, and he was not worried about her light being taken from this world; his world.

He felt a warmth settle on his leg and looked down. She had shifted again, this time to rest her head on his thigh. She had never done that before. She had, on occasion, found herself next to him but never on him.

Now he did not have the heart to leave. He felt the tide of sleep wash over him. It did not happen often. Even after Shukaku was removed he had difficulty falling asleep. It happened rarely, only when he absolutely needed to rest and when it did it never lasted very long. So he was not that concerned. He would be awake again soon. A small nap wouldn't hurt.

Without much chance to think it over his eyes closed and he drifted off.

* * *

His whole body was warm and he could not deny that he was enjoying the sensation. It felt as if someone had wrapped a large blanket around his person while he had been dozing. He felt the tickle of something against his jaw and quickly remembered where he was; Sakura's house.

His eyes shot open and looked around for the kunai he was sure Sarada or Sakura Uchiha was holding to his jugular. But there was no one there. What he did notice was the time. Morning had snuck up on him. He had been asleep for far too long. He needed to leave now. He went to move his arms and found he could not. Something was pinning him down. He turned his chin and found pink just under his jaw.

He wanted to pinch himself. She was sitting up with her ams wrapped around him, resting her head on his chest, for all the world seeming as if she had not just caught him sneaking into her bed without her permission. He watched as long lashes fluttered and her head shifted to look up at him and for an instant he thought the world was coming to an end. Had he been someone else be probably would have flinched or tried to run away. Any man caught in his position with a lick of sense would have, but he had too much pride. He had done something wrong, many times, and he was willing to take the punishment for his actions. He had no doubt they would be severe.

"You're awake." Her voice was not groggy as he would have expected it to be had she only just woken up. In fact she seemed quite lucid. He felt an arm release him and saw her reach out for a steaming mug of what he assumed was her morning coffee. She took a careful sip and then he felt the pressure of her cheek against his chest once more.

"Sakura," He began not quite sure where to start. She did not seem to mind the fact that he did not know what to say nor did she push him to explain. She sipped at her coffee until the dark liquid was all gone.

"When do you go back?" she asked moving to set down her mug and then sat with their shoulders touching as she looked up at him. She was one of the few women that was not taller than he was and he found that he liked the way her forehead rested just below his.

"Soon," he admitted sullenly and watched as a slightly disappointed look crossed her features.

The pink haired medic smiled as the Kazekages hand stroked her back. He was not much of one for words, that much she knew from experience, but he was a man of action. His deeds were the thing to watch, and rather like the man she had married, one had to look for the subtle clues in his actions to determine his intentions. Thankfully she was well versed in that language and he was not nearly so hard to read as Sasuke had been. She felt his head rest against hers and she moved to get more comfortable.

Imagine her surprise when she had found the mighty Kazekage nestled in her bed. She could not say she was shocked to see him. She had suspected for some time that he visited her but she was not concerned. Gaara was one of the few men she trusted as much as Naruto and Sasuke. Such had been the case for many years. They understood each other and knew each other well enough to trust one another. What had surprised her was the depth of his sleep. He never did that, ever; not unless he felt fully comfortable. And it seemed he did with her.

So she was not going to berate him, nor was she going to ask how long he had been doing this. She was just glad to have him there. "I thought so," she said with a sad smile. They sat together silently watching the sun rise through the window. "Are you hungry?" She asked after a time, moving to stand.

He nodded in a haze. Of all the reactions he expected her to have, this was not one of them but he was not complaining.

"I'll help," he said confidently moving his legs over the edge of the bed. She held a hand out and looked down to the space he had vacated. A smile was bright in her green eyes, one that recognised the little bits of sand that were left behind. He regarded the open palm and marvelled at how such a small gesture from her could be so inviting. He took her hand in his and closed his eyes for an instant. He felt her squeeze his fingers gently as she guided them out of the room and into the hall. He would need to make some more time in his schedule now that he would be spending his days with her as well.

* * *

End Comments: I hope you enjoyed the second instalment of The Sandman. I would say this happens around year after the devastation, so enough time to have a house rebuilt and of course grieve. As always I have no beta reader so please forgive any mistakes. I do my best. Reviews are welcome but no flames please.


	3. Dusk

Authors Note: So here we are again. And I had thought this would be a oneshot... Sometimes a story just takes you for a ride. In any case I do believe that this will be the last installation of The Sandman but I won't limit myself. My lovely reviewers mentioned how they thought Sarada might respond to Gaara being with her mom and this popped into my head. I do have another GaaraXSakura, along with some NejixSakura, SasuXSaku, some family interations between Sarada and Sakura, maybe a SaradaXBoruto, and additional fics for my other fandoms coming up shortly. So it looks like I will be busy. In any case, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Gaara looked around the room in the quiet of the late afternoon. The sun was starting to set and it lit up the bedroom in a beautiful array of reds and pinks. The combination was quite apt, or at least he thought so considering where he was.

After all those years of watching over her in silence and secrecy he had been shocked to find that she was not averse to his affections. Quite the contrary. He looked around and shifted his legs letting the soft bedding brush against his skin. He never thought he would be here. Well, technically he had been here on her bed plenty of times in the past. Until recently he had always been uninvited and clothed. Both elements had changed over the past year.

They had moved slow, particularly for two people who knew each other quite well. To begin with they had to contend with the distance, which was considerable, but he could cut the travel time in half if he used his sand instead of walking between the two hidden villages. Still they had been crossing the borders between their respective nations when they could in order to see each other regularly and they had long since run out of decent excuses to explain their travels. Recently they had given up fabricating excuses all together.

They were not hiding their relationship from anyone and yet they were both private people and thus they had not exactly be announcing it either. Some knew but not many, and while they were long distance they had decided to keep things fluid. They were together but there was no need to rush things. At least that was what she had said.

And he had agreed. Until recently. Their growing attachment had lead to more intimate encounters over time and while it had never been openly expressed she knew he had been watching over her for some time. She did not know how long or how deep that feeling had gone. She suspected but she did not know. It had always been hard to watch her go or to leave her. He had felt her absence keenly even back then before he had been allowed to. Now when she was literally within his grasp he found it hard to let go, even for his village.

And for a while he had not known how to tell her that he wanted to stay. Just stay. That was all he wanted. He wanted to be able to have lazy days in bed with his head buried into her hair, breathing in the smell that was purely Sakura. He wanted to wake up and see her every day. He wanted make love to his beautiful kunoichi whenever he could. Hell, he wanted to make her morning coffee, cook for her, and do household chores when he could.

So he broached the subject calmly, wondering what she thought of him retiring. At the time her eyes went wide and he wondered if perhaps he had been a little hasty but he was soon corrected. She wanted him to stay too, but she had not wanted him to feel pressure.

She was already taking on a more administrative roll in Konoha's hospital now that the village was up and running once more. She had trained up an apprentice that ran the emergency ward for her and she was only needed for very serious cases. He had a couple of young nins that could feasibly be the next Kazekage, his adoptive son being foremost among them, and he was happy to pass the mantle. He had done enough. He had sacrificed enough and now it was time to let the younger generation take charge so he could enjoy his life. Of course he would still help when needed and he had no doubt that Suna would call them both back occasionally.

Where ever they chose to be, they would be there together. Just the thought made him happier than he had ever been and he had told her so many times since they had begun this new chapter in their story. They had taken a few additional months of being quiet to make sure everything was going to plan but it would soon be official. Shinki was lined up to take over from him and he would soon be free to leave Suna in the hands of his capable chosen successor.

There was only one more person they needed to inform of this change in their lives before all was settled. It was hard not to think about that impending discussion, or confrontation depending on how it went, when the whole house had little reminders scattered about that brought her presence in Sakura's life to mind. Though she no longer lived with her mother, the girls belongings, pictures, and accolades had been preciously placed around the house. She lived with Boruto now, the pair finally having admitted that they had feelings for one another, and as soon as Sarada had found out about her impending title they had moved into the repaired Kage quarters.

This place was soon to be theirs, both hers and his. Gaara had brought some of this things with him this time, but they had been too preoccupied to organise anything. She had made space for him in the closet and drawers and he had to admit that he felt like this was home, purely because she was there.

A hand trailed up his bare stomach, tickling the skin of his chest to land on his shoulder. He felt the warmth of her cheek as she raised herself to rest her head on his shoulder blade.

"Something bothering you?" she asked, the inhale and exhale of her breath causing her pert breasts to brush the skin of his back rhythmically.

"Hn." He nodded to a table in the hall where a picture of Sarada sat proudly on display for any that might enter the abode. Soon enough his adopted son's photo would sit next to it but for now it stood alone, a stark reminder of the fact that soon the Uchiha heir would be back and they had already decided that there was no time like the present to say what they had in mind.

Sakura followed his line of sight but was not surprised to find where it landed. He had been brooding over the last few days, which was unusual. Gaara was quiet but his stoic nature was more contemplative than brooding. It was a sign that this impending discussion was of the utmost importance to him. If she had to guess the issue was all down to the fact that as of yet he had not been able to take action. He avoided dragging things out as much as possible. Sadly in this particular situation they did not have too much choice. Sarada had been on a mission, in Suna of all places, and their announcement would have to wait until she got back.

Even so Sakura did not believe her companion had anything to fret over. Sarada admired Gaara as a successful Kage and had always seen him in a positive light. If anyone needed to be worried about upsetting her daughter it was Sakura. Ultimately the medic-nin had decided to just be honest with her beloved child, who was no longer a child really but a grown woman. Sarada was mature and while Sakura was sure there might be some coming to terms with the situation, it could all be done amicably without any injuries or decimation. "I don't think you need to be that worried," she said eventually with a small smile that pressed into his skin. Her arm that had wrapped itself around his chest squeezed lightly and he fell back into her embrace.

"You say that..." His apprehension was palpable and for a moment Sakura wondered why. It was not in his nature to be so anxious, but something was making him more cautious than she was accustomed to. He tilted his head down to kiss the hand that rested against his pale skin in the lazy afternoon light. He was not afraid, not in the slightest, but he was concerned.

The motion brought the object of his concern to the forefront. Her hands were a symbol of many things but their capacity to cause damage was the one that her delicate hands shared in common with her daughter. Suddenly she understood. He did not look forward to the possibility of getting into an altercation with her only child. She wanted to shake her head. Perhaps in years past that might have been a concern, particularly when his behaviour had been so suspicious, but it was less so now. True, Sarada did occasionally show a more hot-headed side, which she had inherited from her pink haired parent, but her daughter was far more well mannered than she herself and ever been. "My Sarada is quite sensible."

"And also very much a young you." That was not a bad thing. Oh no, not at all. After all it had been in Sakura's youth that they had met and he had found her to be someone to admire. That is after he was no longer blood thirsty and looking for revenge. He appreciated her fiery temper and her equally encompassing compassion. He did not know Sarada as well as he would like, but he knew through Shinki and Shikadai that she was very much a meld of her two parents; the best of both some would say.

"Calmer maybe. They are making her Hokage soon." Pride filled her voice. She had known as soon as her adorable little girl had stated with determination that she wanted to be hokage that it would happen someday. They both had a great deal to be proud of, she and Gaara. Both their children would be working a great deal together as Kages and she could not be happier about it. In fact she sometimes wondered if it was her fate to be constantly surrounded by Kages. She wanted to chuckle but refrained and instead let that thought settle in his mind. After a moment when he seemed calmer she could not help but add in a teasing tone. "But yes she does take after me in many ways... fists and all."

Jade eyes narrowed at the thought of those fists. It still perturbed him that her chakra laden fists were capable of rocking his absolute shield. In their last spar he had watched in awe as the shock wave from her punch had made his shield all but useless and he was determined to make it strong enough to withstand her monstrous strength. No doubt her daughter could use that technique to the same effect. But he recognised her jibe for what it was. He did not usually appreciated being made fun of but so long as it came from her he was fine with bearing the brunt of her teasing. "Hn."

This time she really did giggle. "Is my little angel making the mighty Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, nervous?" She asked moving around to look him in the eye.

"No," he reasoned, watching her carefully. It could be hard to think when she stood before him as she was, beautiful and exposed in the afternoon light. "but caution is rarely misplaced." That much was undoubtedly true, and he was determined that this interaction would go well. It had to.

"Your worrying is kind of cute," Her hand at his shoulder raised up slightly to play with an unruly piece of red hair. She liked his hair like this, untamed as it had been in their younger years, something she only really saw after they collapsed together in a tangle of limbs. She leaned in and watched as his attention shifted from what had been on his mind to her. She sat between his legs and let her lips graze his jaw line as she allowed his scent of clean linen and a hint of earth coupled with ginger to invade her senses. It lingered all over her and the bed, but it was more pronounced when she sat this close to him. She felt his pulse quicken and his eyes darkened as his hands began to drift from her sides to her lower back, over her rear to where the soft skin at the back of her thighs was waiting for them. "but you are worrying prematurely my love. She does not get back for two more days." Her hands drifted down his stomach to rest on the top of his thighs. "Two whole days. Just me and you." Her lips opened to tug on his earlobe with a saucy grin.

"Sakura," he all but groaned, remembering why he had pulled her into their bedroom in the middle of the afternoon to start with.

She hummed and titled her head back in expectation has his kisses dusted her throat and collar bone. "Hmmmmmm... Ah!" she exclaimed in amusement and excitement as he flipped her over effortlessly to hover over her, his mouth and hands covering every inch of her exposed flesh. Her teasing had to be punished, and he knew exactly how to go about it.

* * *

He watched as Sakura bustled about the kitchen humming a happy little tune as she went about her preparations for diner. He looked over the counter tops and saw what could only be described as mayhem, not due to lack of organisation but rather due to the sheer amount of food she had procured. it looked like she was about to feed an army of nins, not three of them. But then he remembered Hinata's coveted title of Legendary Queen of Gluttony. Perhaps there had been a reason to make so much food but something told him that this was all Sakura's way of feeling like she was in control of the situation.

He had noticed before that it was her way of dealing with stress when there was nothing to punch. They should have gone out and sparred, he noted, but it was a little late for that now. Sarada was due any minute.

For two blissful days they had forgotten all about the impending visitation by focusing on each other and enjoying their well earned time off. But the time had come. In fact the moment he had awoken he could tell something was different. Sakura had risen early to start cleaning every inch of house and he was sure she had done more than was necessary. The whole house smelled of lemon scented cleaning materials and literally sparkled. No sooner had she finished that did she head out to the store and when she returned he was positive she had bought the market out.

He had offered to help but she insisted that she could and would do this on her own. Every dish was one of Sarada's favourites. They were things that the Uchiha had grown up eating, things that Sakura had been making for her since her infancy. She was almost done now, in spite of it being a little too early to eat dinner. She had insisted that Sarada would be hungry when she got back and he had not argued. Trips often left one quite hungry and it was his understanding that when the young woman returned to Konoha she would stop by her own home, get cleaned up, and would immediately come to see her mama. That was their way.

Sakura took a step back and looked at her handy work. Things were either done or about to be finished and he saw the tell tale itch in her eyes that showed how nervous she actually was. He was oddly thankful to see a familiar chakra signature approaching at a leisurely pace. She noticed too and quickly began to clean up as much as she could before her beloved child walked in.

Sadly there was not much to occupy her next moments as Gaara had been cleaning things behind her as she had worked. He saw her begin to wring her hands and decided that as concerned as he had been over this moment, she had been far more nervous. It was important to her and in a way that set him at ease. So he took her hand in his and began to guide her towards the living room. He set an arm around her waist and watched as she graced him with a thankful smile. He leaned over to kiss her temple, appreciating the way she still blushed at the smallest affections he showed.

They both quickly turned their heads as the sounds of a hand turning the handle on the front door brought their attention to the dark head of hair that entered the hall. "Tadaima!" the Uchiha heir called out, too busy taking off her shoes to notice the extra person in the house.

"Okaeri Sarada-chan!" her mother called back, suddenly too excited for her own good. Something in her voice caused the young Uchiha to look up and take into account the pair before her.

"Godaime Kazekage-sama." She greeted him with all the formality he was accustomed to from her and for a moment he wondered if she had noticed the arm he had left hugging the petite medic next to him. Sakura stiffened but then relaxed as her daughter stepped forward with a knowing smile, which immeidtey told him that he had done a great deal of worrying for naught. Sakura stepped out of his embrace and moved to hug the soon to be Hokage. "I was wondering when you would say something Mama." The young woman stated, stepping back from her mothers tight hug to put her hands on her hips and stare at them through wide rimmed glasses, looking for all the world like she was about to reprimand her parent.

Sakura pulled back in shock. "What? You knew? Why didn't you say?" As her questions continued they gained a slightly whiney quality, one he had heard both of the more chatty members of Team 7 adopt occasionally.

Sarada huffed jutted her chin out a bit reminding him of both Sakura and Tsunade just before they got agitated. "I was waiting for you!" After taking a look at her mothers incredulous expression and the raise of Gaaras brow, she sighed and shook her head before adjusting her glasses to the top her her nose. "It was kind of obvious. He was in Konoha a lot, you were going to Suna regularly. In fact Shinki and I were just talking about it. You weren't exactly being slick, you know," she said with humour lacing her every word towards the end.

Sakura scratched the back of her head and could not help but laugh at herself with a smile that creased her eyes. "And here I was all worried about what you would say," she said with a laugh.

Gaara did not really know what to say so he did what he usually did in such situations; remained silent. Sarada waited for her mothers laughter to die down before turning her attention to the great leader with her hand outstretched. In turn he met her half way, the pair shaking hands in understanding. "Sorry, Kazekage-sama. Please take care of my Mama. She means the world to me." Gaara nodded in affirmation, the only sign Sarada needed in order to know that her devoted parent was in the hands of someone that would always look after her. Speaking of her mother, Sakura could not help the little sniff that accompanied her now joyfully teary smile. Sarada grinned bashfully. "I just want you to be happy," she said, always a little uncomfortable with her mothers more emotional nature.

Dark eyes watched on as jade and emerald met. Sakura quickly stepped back into the quiet mans arms and squeezed him. "I am," she promised brightly enjoying the softening of his features as he grunted, a sign that he felt the same and was pleased to admit it.

Sarada tucked a strand behind her ear and turned to look in the kitchen. "Good. I'm starved. Is dinner soon?" she asked, nibbling at some tomatoes that Sakura had set out on the table knowing she would want them.

In a flash Sakura was running into the kitchen to start setting out food and get plates. "Your mother has outdone herself," he said, thoroughly bemused and also extremely more relaxed than he had been.

Sarada ran a hand through her hair and let out a sigh as she took in the sheer amount of food before her. "Ah, she does that. I'll call Boruto. There is no way we are going to finish this by ourselves. I'll call Rokudaime-sama as well." Gaara grabbed the glasses and set about getting them some drinks while Sarada reached for her phone to call her partner and grandfather figure over for dinner.

Sakura passed him laying a kiss on his shoulder and he took in the scene before him. It was comfortable and he honestly could not have asked for this to go any better. A small smile tugged at his lip as he took his seat. A plume of smoke denoted the arrival of their next guest who was treated with a warm nod by him and an ecstatic "Kaka-sensei!" from his former student. He had no doubt that his honorary nephew would be by sooner rather than later as well.

He smiled openly and took in the warm atmosphere. He briefly though about inviting the Nara's over as well. As if reading his mind Sakura handed him her phone with a smile. "Let's make it a family gathering," she said with a wink before rushing off to find more chairs. Gaara let a low chuckle escape him and when he looked he up found that two pairs of dark eyes were watching him in surprise. Had he never smiled or laughed around them before?

He raised his water to his lips and took a sip letting the former and soon to be Kages before him process the new information. They would have to get used to it. He intended to laugh and smile a great deal more now.

* * *

End Comments: Again I feel like this might be the last chapter for The Sandman. This story has gone though so many evolutions over the years (I started it at least 3 years ago and it just never felt right until now). I must say that I am pleased with it and I hope you are too. Thank you to every one who reviewed and favorited. Your response was a great way to return to Fanfic after over a years absence. I truly appreciate it. Until next time!


End file.
